Marvel High School - Freshman Year
by zombie-hunt
Summary: Nova Ruth Moon and her father Peter decided to retire from his job and move far away from Washington D.C. Together, they embark on an exciting and unexpected journey with his daughter. Starting with the beginning of high school. Follow Nova as she enters a world of popularity, cliques, friendships, and an unexpected bonds. Come along and join us!
1. New Home

**Hey everyone! And welcome to another new story! As you can see by the title up above, this is Marvel High School the dreaded Freshman year! So, I took down the Junior year because I wasn't happy with it and I wasn't very motivated to update the story. Plus, I started not to like it even more about it. I know some of the plot line wasn't there and I threw in some random characters and all that. So, I decided to start something fresh. And I thought of doing Freshman year, but with a different character. We're gonna go through the new friendships, new drama and along the way a new love interests for my new character Nova Ruth Moon.**

 **And here are the people I see playing as Nova Ruth Moon and her father Peter Kyle Moon.**

 **Vanessa Hudgens - Nova Ruth Moon**

 **Ian Bohen - Peter Kyle Moon**

 **Those are the two people I see them playing my OC.**

 **Hope you guys like this! I do not own any of the Marvel characters! I only own my OCs which are Nova and Peter!**

 **Enjoy your readings!**

 **I will be updating the other stories, so don't worry. It's just taking me a little longer.**

 **See ya later, you audio monkeys!**

Chapter 1: New Home

Nova Ruth Moon glanced out the window of her father's black sleek Jeep and glanced around her new surroundings of the new town they moved into. The atmosphere is different from Washington D.C. This town is all warm and sunshine and never a cloud in the sky. It was all bright and people roaming around town. Ugh, Nova never thought she would miss Washington. This might be all too much for her.

"This seems like a pretty neat town." Nova glanced at her father, Peter Kyle Moon. A former NCIS agent who decided to retire and settle down with his fifteen-year-old daughter. A girl with unexpected imagination. A young teenager who has been through so much at such a young age. A girl who stole his black too large The Punisher pullover hoodie, wearing dark blue washed skinny jeans and red converse shoes. A girl who very much different from your average teenager. So, Peter decided to retire from his job. He wanted to give his daughter the normal life she deserved. Well, sort of normal.

So, he decided to move to a medium size town. To give his daughter a normal life. Virginia is the state they decided to move too which is still not that far away from Washington. After everything they've been through, they thought they needed a change.

"It's not that bad." She muttered. "It's different." She will admit that. Though, this new town is gonna be a new beginning for her and her father, but Nova knows it going to be hard to fit in. Not that she cares about trying to fit in with the popular crowd. She's quiet, shy, keeps to herself and avoids big crowds. Nova was known always the outsider. A nobody. However, she is defined a major video game, comic book nerd. That's how the popular crowd called her at her old middle school. Though, her sense of fashion has changed, but she kept the graphic t-shirts of her favorite superheroes, video game characters, movies, TV shows, anime characters and punk band shirts. Plus, the amount of video games she plays, it's no wonder she was an outsider.

"I know this is going to be hard to adjust, but at least this is going to be that last time we move. We'll be staying her for good." Her father said and gave her a comforting smile, but for some reason Nova wasn't really buying it. She didn't understand why, but there is something about this town that is giving her a nagging feeling. Whatever it is, she'll figure it out. She always does. "Here we are." Nova looked out the front and saw her father pull into a nice size house. It looked like an old Victorian house. Like the one from the movies or something. Nova felt this strange aura. She didn't know where it was coming from, but she swears it's coming from the house.

"Whoa." She muttered and glanced at her father. He gave her a smile and they both got out of the Jeep. "It's a little bit fancier then the houses we usually rent." She said. They both walk up to the black gate. Her father opened it and she walked through it.

"Well, it's not actually rented." Nova glanced at her father with a raised eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. "I actually bought the house." She glanced back at her new home. "I figured we would be here for awhile and it's not like we're going to be moving in the next two years. I wanted to find a stable home for you. No more changing schools. No more packing up. No more moves." She looked up at her father.

"So, this is it." She said. "You were telling the truth. This is truly our home." Her father wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a side hug. He pressed his lips to the crown of her head and she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"This is our home."


	2. A Friendly Neighbor

**Hello everyone!**

 **I am very sorry for the slow ass updates. I've been in stress mode since Sunday and I'm leaving to go on vacation to go see my aunt and uncle in California. I'm gonna try to update more tonight. I'm almost packed, but there are some errands I must do before I can update. I am going to bring my laptop with me. I'm gonna try to work on some more updates at the airport and at the hotel. But they might be slow because I'm gonna visit with my aunt and uncle and celebrate my uncle's birthday. Which is one of the many reason why I need this vacation.**

 **This is a longer chapter. Hope you guys like it! Two new characters make an appearance! So yay!**

 **I do not own any of the Marvel characters! I wish, but I don't. I only own my character Nova and her father Peter!**

 **I'll see you guys tonight with more updates and early tomorrow morning!**

 **See ya you audio monkeys!**

Chapter 2: A Friendly Neighbor

"Ah, the moving truck is here." Nova looked over and saw a large truck drive up towards the curb as her father Peter waved them down. While her father took care of the moving truck, Nova decided to look around her new home. She tugged on her sleeves of her black pullover hoodie and walked up the steps until a voice called out to her.

"Hello!" Nova looked over at a woman who looked like she's in her late thirties, early forties maybe. She was wearing a black and white striped long sleeve shirt, black high waisted pants and black flats. She has long brunette hair, light brown eyes and wearing red lipstick. The fifteen-year-old glanced back at her father who is busy talking to the movers. Nova let out a soft sigh and saw the woman walk over at the end of her front porch. "You must be the new neighbors." She said with a smile on her face. Nova nodded and gave a nervous wave. The woman spoke out again. "I'm May Parker." The teenager nodded and gave the woman now named May a small smile.

"I'm Nova." She said. May nodded with a smile on her lips.

"Where did you move from?" She asked.

"Washington D.C. My dad retired from his job and decided that we should get a fresh start." Nova said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, welcome to the neighborhood. It's quiet, well, most of the time, but we do have some lively neighbors around. You know, I have a nephew about your age. He's about to start high school. He's a freshman." Nova nodded.

"Yeah, so am I." Before, May could speak, a loud bang came from the moving truck. Nova looked over and saw her father helping with the movers. She glanced back at May. "I better go see if he's okay." May nodded.

"It was nice to meet you Nova!" Nova gave May a small smile.

"it was nice meeting you Ms. Parker." With that Nova walked down the steps of the porch. She walked to the gate and opened it. "Do you need help dad?" She asked. Her father looked over at her and he shook his head.

"Nah, I think we're good. Hey, about you go ahead and grab your suitcase and head on in. You can go ahead and pick your room. Just no the master room." He said with a small grin and she rolled her hazel nut-brown eyes.

"That was one time and I was like five." She muttered under her breath. Her father let out a soft chuckle, dug through his jean pocket and gave her the house keys. Nova grabbed them and walked over to her father's jeep. She opened the back and grabbed her large purple suitcase. She set her suitcase down on the curb then went back into the backseat and grabbed her Batman duffle bag out of the backseat. The fifteen-year-old turned around and jumped back in a fright. A boy who looks about her age staring at her. He has brown tousled hair that reminds her of Prince Charming, brown eyes and sharp jawline. He's wearing a black t-shirt, dark plaid shirt, black pants and regular converse shoes. Nova tilt her head to the side and frowned.

"Can I help you?" She said snapping the boy out of his thoughts and startling him. He slightly jumped back and started to stutter.

"I, um, I, hehe, hi." The boy chuckled nervously with a smile on his lips. Nova raised an eyebrow at him.

"Um, hi?" She said in much of a question. The boy in front of her continues to smile and rub the back of his neck nervously. He then stuck his hand out.

"I'm Peter Parker. You're new neighbor." Nova nervously and eyed the boy's hand, but she shook his hand none the less.

"I thought I was the new neighbor?" She said. The boy now named Peter let out another nervous laugh and retracted his hand away from hers. He rubbed the back of his head again and let out a stuttered laugh.

"Oh, well, yeah, I mean, I just," Nova had enough of Peter's nervousness. She put up her hand telling him to stop talking. Though, she gave him a small smile.

"It's nice meeting you Peter. Though, I have a feeling we'll be seeing much of each other soon." Peter raised his eyebrows at her and she rolled her eyes at him.

"You're starting as a freshman at Marvel High School, right?" She asked him, and he nodded.

"Yeah?" He said with a confused tone. Nova shrugged her shoulders.

"Think about it Peter." She said in a teasing tone and closed the backseat door. The fifteen-year-old walked to the side walk and grabbed her large purple suitcase. She then heard footsteps clumsily after her. Just before she could open the gate, Peter stood next to her.

"You're going to Marvel High too?" He asked. The fifteen-year-old glanced at him and nodded.

"Yup. Freshman too. School starts next week, right?" She asked. Peter nodded furiously at her. "Well, maybe you can help me by showing me around this town. I'm new to all of this. Well, the town that is." She watched Peter think a little too much and blinked at her.

"Yeah!" He said with a little too much cheer. "I mean," He softly cleared his throat. "I would be honored to show you around town." Peter said with a smile and slightly bowed dramatically. Nova couldn't help, but softly giggle at her weird, nice neighbor. She felt the corner of her mouth turn slightly upwards. Peter nervously licks his lips and ran his hand through his brown tousled hair.

'Wow, his hair kind of reminds me of Prince Charming.' Nova thought to herself. They stare into each other eyes until her father cleared his throat. Snapping the two teenagers out of their staring contest, Nova nervously tugs at the ends of her dark hair and her small smile dropped. Peter dropped his big smile and stumbled back while nervously rubbed the back of his neck. The two teenagers glanced at Nova's father who crossed his arms over his chest and has a small grin on his lips. Nova slightly narrowed her eyes at her father.

"Am I interrupting something?" Her father asked teasing his daughter. Peter stuttered to respond, but Nova saved him.

"Dad, this is Peter Parker. He lives next door. We're going to the same school and he has agreed to show me around town." She said. Nova smacked her lips together and grabbed her duffle bag while Peter helped her with her large purple suitcase. "So, bye." Both she and Peter walked through the gate and towards the house. Her father Peter chuckled with a smile on his lips and shook his head.

"They are going to make an interesting pair." He said to himself. Ah, he can see it now.


	3. Welcome to Marvel High

**Hey everyone!**

 **Sorry it took so long to update this story. I seriously had writer's block for awhile. I didn't know who to write this chapter. So, I had to find the other story I worked on that was similar to this one, but in junior year. I went back to see what I wrote and how I can work that with this story. It took me a little longer then I thought, but I got this chapter done for you.**

 **I do not own any of the Marvel characters in this story! I only own Nova Ruth Moon and Peter Moon!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

 **Bye guys!**

Chapter 3: Welcome to Marvel High

To say the least, Nova Ruth Moon is a nervous wreck.

After two months of settling into the new house, getting to know her new friend slash neighbor Peter Parker and learning about her new home, Nova is not happy about this day.

Today is the first day of Marvel High. Her new high school.

Nova took a calming hot shower to settle the nerves down. She got up early enough to shower, get ready and eat breakfast with her father before heading out to his new job. Which she has no idea what it is. Nova turned off the shower and got out. She wrapped herself in her fluffy purple towel and headed out into her room. Her outfit she picked was already laid out on her gamer chair since last night. Nova wanted to be prepared and not be late for her first day. She quickly toweled herself dry and let the towel drop to her feet. She put on fresh new black underwear and black strapless bra. Nova quickly put on her light pink tube top and her black skater skirt then headed to her bathroom. She grabbed her hair dryer to blow dry her long dark brown hair while humming to a song that's been stuck in her head since last week. It didn't take long for her hair to dry and to put on her make-up. She chooses a smoky eyeshadow look and applied black winged eyeliner on her eyelids.

"Nova! Breakfast is ready!" She heard her father shout up to her.

"Coming!" Nova shouted back and quickly applied her MatteTrance rose pink lipstick. The teen put her hair up in a half up twisted loose bun. A few of her strains of hair framed her face making her eyes pop. Satisfied with her look, Nova turned off her bathroom light and walked out of her bathroom. She sat on her bed to put on her black converse, grabbed her black denim long sleeve jacket and grabbed her Legend of Zelda green canvas messenger bag from the foot of her bed. Nova bounded downstairs and to the kitchen island since that's where her father is waiting. Her father Peter is leaned against the countertop, reading the newspaper in his hand and drinking coffee in his 'Best dad' coffee cup.

"Good morning sweetheart." Her father greeted his daughter. Nova flashed him a smile and greeted him as well.

"Good morning to you too, dad." She sat down on the stool and ate her eggs and bacon breakfast. Peter took a sip of his coffee.

"You excited for the first day?" He asked with a slight amusement in his tone. Nova shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm more nervous then excited at the moment, but at least Peter will be there." The teen gave her father a brief smile before going back to her breakfast. The sound of the doorbell echoed throughout the house.

"That must be Peter." Her father said. Nova ate the last of her eggs and grabbed her two strips of bacon. She wrapped it up in a napkin and hopped off the stool.

"Gotta go! I'll see you after school!" Nova rounded the kitchen island, went on her tippy toes and gave her father a kiss on the cheek. She rushed over to the front door and opened it. Nova was greeted with a smiling Peter Parker wearing a white pizza graphic t-shirt with a navy-blue zip up hoodie, black skinny jeans and wore out black sneakers. His hair is styled very neat and clean. It reminded her of those rich schoolboys that go to private schools. Which she always encountered when she used to live in Washington D.C.

"Moring!" Peter said in a cheery voice with a smile plastered on his face.

"Morning to you too." Nova said as the corners of her lips twitched upwards into a grin. "Bye dad!" The sleek chic nerd shouted over her shoulder and closed the door behind her.

"Ready for the first day?" Peter asked his new friend slash neighbor. Nova playfully rolled her eyes, but her smile never flattered.

"Don't remind me. Everyone will know I'm the new kid since no one knows who I am." They both walked down the porch stairs to the gate. Peter opened the front gate and let Nova walk first. He followed her and closed the gate behind him.

"I think you'll be fine. Besides I heard you aren't the only new student there." Nova gave him a 'are you serious' look and Peter rolled his eyes. "Enough talk about being the new kid. Let's talk about something else." Peter said which Nova was grateful. She nodded with a smile on her lips.

"Lets! How about the new upcoming Resident Evil game?" She suggested and Peter beamed at her with excitement.

"Oh my god, did you see the trailer for the remastered RE2?" Peter asked. Nova nodded.

"I'm so happy it's coming to the PS4. I've been waiting to play the game for so long since my PS2 took it's last run." She said. Nova and Peter continued to discuss the RE2 remastered game and among other things like old video games, the books they read, the first and second generation of Pokémon cards, the 90s cartoon shows and the movies they watched.

"Did you ever watch Digimon when you were a little kid?" Peter asked. Nova honey nut brown eyes lit up with excitement and grabbed Peter's bicep.

"I thought I was the only one who watches Digimon." She said with a grin that graced her rose pink matte lips. Peter stopped walking and looked at Nova with a blank expression.

"Let me rephrase. Do you still watch Digimon? The first and second season? The two good seasons?" He asked her like it was a trivia question. Nova was slightly bouncing on the balls of her feet and nodded. Peter then wrapped his arms around her waist, picked her up and spun her around. Nova let out a squeal of excitement with a smile on her lips and let out a series of laughter. She wrapped her arms around his neck keeping her from falling over his shoulder. Peter started walking again while holding Nova in his arms.

"Peter, I can walk myself." She said through her giggles, but Peter shook his head.

"Nope, I'm gonna make sure everyone knows who you are." He said and she lightly smacks his shoulder. Besides, it wouldn't matter since the walk to the school was only twenty minutes. Nova sees other students her and Peter's age and cars driving by. She ignores the looks the students are giving them and enjoys Peter's goofiness.

"Are you serious about carrying me like this?" Nova asked her nerd friend. He shook his head with a smile on his lips.

"This is how we are going to make an entrance. We're going to be spontaneous." Peter said with a gin and she shook her head, but still retain a smile on her lips. The school came into view and students start to pour in. From walking, to riding bikes, skateboards, driving and being dropped off by parents. Nova and Peter stopped for a minute and let the sight of students fill the school grounds and teachers parking their cars start to sink in. Nova let her head lean against the top of Peter's head and he tightened his arms around her waist.

"Peter, promise me we won't let people tear us apart." Nova said. Peter sighs and nods against her cheek.

"I promise." He said as they continue to watch students fill in. They both heard honking coming down the street behind them. Peter turned around with Nova still in his arms. They watch a red mustang come flying down the street. He knew exactly who's driving the car at high speeds.

"What's up dickwad!" Flash Thompson yells at Peter. "Whoo!" They both heard girlish laughter coming from the car as it drives by and into the student parking lot. Peter sighs and shook his head at his old childhood friend turned into the biggest bully in history.

"Do I want to know who that was?" Nova asked and Peter shrugged his shoulders and started walking against.

"That's Flash Thompson. He's the biggest football jock in the history of bullies." Peter said as he adjusted his hold on Nova. He then put her on his right shoulder, holding both of her hands to keep her from falling. Her legs dangled down his side as her left hand is holding Peter's hand and shoulder together.

"He looks like one." Nova said and Peter nodded in agreement. They walked closer to the school as more odd and weird looks from the students. Nova felt free on Peter's shoulders. She didn't care about the looks the students were giving her. The sleek chic nerd felt the weight of her nervousness lift off her shoulders.

"Enjoying the view up there?" Peter teased her.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Yes I am." Nova replied with a care free smile. Peter grinned, shook his head and continued to walk towards the school building.

"I mean, I've seen other people carry their friends or give them piggyback rides and such." Peter pointed out. It's true. Peter has seen a couple of juniors or seniors carrying the girls' bridal style or male friends jumping on the backs of their male friends. So, this shouldn't be a surprised to anyone.

"Is that Parker?" Peter and Nova heard a voice from behind them. Peter stopped and carefully turned around and saw his two friends from his middle school years. Nova raised her eyebrows at the two students in front of her and Peter. One is a female with long brunette hair wearing a black dress, with a red leather jacket, black knee-high socks and black ankle boots. The second is a male with what appears to be white silver shaggy hair, a blue muscle long sleeve shirt with a dark navy jacket, black skinny jeans and blue and white running shoes.

"Oh, hey Wanda! Hey Pietro!" Peter gave them a small wave before holding Nova's hand again to keep her balance on his shoulder. "Guys, this here on my shoulder is my new neighbor slash friend is Nova Ruth Moon. She just moved her from Washington D.C. two months ago." Peter introduced and looked up at her with a gin on his lips. "She likes everything I like, and she still watches Digimon." Wanda's emerald eyes lit up.

"First and second season?" She asked. Peter snapped his fingers and pointed at Wanda.

"Bingo." Nova watched Wanda smile and squeals with excitement. Pietro rolls his eyes but smiles all the same at his twin sister.

"Nova, this is Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. We've been friends since the beginning of middle school and been through everything with me." Wanda and Pietro gave a friendly wave at Nova and the sleek chic nerd waved back with a smile.

"It's nice meeting more of Peter's friends." Nova said with a friendly tone and gave them a small wave. Her hand quickly found Peter's and held on tightly when she thought she almost lost balance.

"It's nice to meet you too, Nova." Pietro said with a smile on his lips. "Why are you on Peter's shoulder if I may ask?" The running athlete asked. Nova lightly shrugged her shoulders.

"He got very excited when I said I still watch Digimon and still act like a little kid." She answered without hesitation knowing they aren't going to judge her. Wanda smile grew wide and looked at her twin brother.

"I approve." She said through her giggles and Pietro rolls his eyes playfully. Before he could answer, the first bell rings signaling the students and teachers that you have fifteen minutes to get to your first class of the day.

"Well, guess we should head it. You guys go ahead of us. I need to drop of Nova at the administration office to get her schedule and locker number." Peter told his two friends. They glanced at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"We don't mind tagging along." Pietro said and Wanda nodded excitedly. Peter glanced up at Nova and she shrugged her shoulders.

"The more the merrier." Nova said with a grin.

"Then let's go." Pietro said and they walked with Peter and Nova to the administrated office.

"I'm so happy there is another girl in our group of friends." Wanda chide in as they follow Peter and Nova. Peter carefully walk up the stairs to the school building with Wanda and Pietro tailing behind them. This is going to be her life now. And Nova was happy about that.


End file.
